Masanori Sasaki
|image1 = MoMurder_novel.png|Novel MoMurder_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 佐々木 政則 |kana = ささき まさのり |rōmaji = Sasaki Masanori |epithet = Mo Murder |species = Synthetic Human |gender = Male |age = Middle-Aged (Presumably) |status = Deceased |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |affiliation = Towa Organization |occupation = Towa Assassin |novel_debut = Boogiepop at Dawn |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others Episode 10 |japanese_voice = Shuhei Sakaguchi }} Masanori Sasaki (佐々木 政則, Sasaki Masanori), real name Mo Murder (モ・マーダー, Mo Mādā), is a character from Boogiepop at Dawn. He is an assassin working for the Towa Organization, disguised as a normal businessman. He was framed for Makiko Kisugi's serial killings after his death. Personality Masanori is a quiet and introverted individual, rarely ever speaking with anyone. To any normal people, Masanori appears to be a normal business-man, as he never stands out. Despite this, Masanori is very skilled at his real job of an assassin, never failing to finish off his opponents. Even though he is a hitman, he does possess empathy for others, and so, in order to not feel any guilt, Masanori doesn't think about any of his victims. This is why, when he encountered Seiichi Kirima's daughter years after he murdered the man, he was shaken up by having to remember his victim. The guilt was amplified after talking with Nagi Kirima and discovering how great an individual she was. Similarly to Shinpei Kuroda, a fellow Towa Agent killed my Mo Murder, after spending some time with her, Masanori felt compelled to save her life, even at the cost of his own. Appearance MoMurder_design.png Masanori is described as a completely ordinary businessman. He has short black hair, and black eyes, and wears a pair of glasses and a black suit. In the anime, Masanori has his hair slicked back, and wears a white shirt with a black necktie and blue vest. He also wears a pair of black pants, and black gloves on each hand. Background Masanori was a Synthetic Human created by the Towa Organization to carry out assassinations on whatever targets the system wishes gone. In the past, Masanori also served as Pete Beat's tactical leader. One of his targets was a famous author by the name of Seiichi Kirima, whose books were, for some unexplainable reason, always connected with the MPLS. Masanori killed Seiichi, but spared his daughter, who happened to arrive home during the assassination, but never realized that her father was actually murdered. Four years later, Masanori was sent to kill Shinpei Kuroda, who betrayed the organization while trying to save Nagi. Abilities *'Vibration:' Masanori's synthetic human ability allows him to release micro-oscillating waves from the palms of his hands, able to cause his victims' organs to rupture due to the vibration, or to make a knife vibrate like a chainsaw. This ability is very similar to his fellow Towa agent Pete Beat's ability, NSU. Story Boogiepop at Dawn Boogiepop Phantom Boogiepop Countdown Beat's Discipline Trivia *Masanori's last name, Sasaki, is written with the character for "assistant", repeated once, and the character for "tree". *Masanori's first name is written with the characters for "government" and "rule". *Masanori's synthetic human name, Mo Murder, is a reference to the song of the same name by Krayzie Bone. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Towa Organization Category:Synthetic Humans Category:Third Civilization Characters